Espectador
by Summer.RL
Summary: Luego de la recuperación de Shinganshina, Jean aprende una valiosa lección; que en la vida hay dos opciones: dejarse llevar o escribir su propia historia.


-¡Al fin están fuera!

La voz entusiasta y llena de anhelo de Connie se escuchó en toda la pequeña sala donde estaba reunido el escuadrón de Levi o, más bien, él mismo, Sasha y Jean.

Los dos muchachos restantes voltearon hacia la puerta para ver ingresar a Eren, Armin y Mikasa. Sasha se puso de pie y abrazó a una siempre fría Ackerman, pero que tenía una mueca de satisfacción. Connie abrazaba a Eren y Armin. Jean solo observaba la escena desde su sillón.

Vio a los tres tomar asiento, era la primera vez que todos estaban reunidos desde la recuperación de Shinganshina. Cada cual venciendo a sus propios demonios: el haber enfrentado a los que alguna vez consideraron sus amigos. Sasha aun llevaba una venda en su cabeza y Jean un cabestrillo. Connie decía que tenía suerte de haber salido ileso, pero sus heridas estaban por dentro.

-Historia nos dará galardones -anunció Sasha fascinada.

-¡Ahora somos los héroes! -exclamó Connie con su característico buen humor -Iremos a la capital.

Mikasa mantenía la vista al suelo. Armin al menos tenía la voluntad de fingir el entusiasmo de sus amigos. Ahí todos fingían. Fingían estar bien, ser positivos, estar sanando. Pero no era así.

Armin había sido convertido en el portador del titán colosal, el mismo titán que era la imagen de la devastación. No había nada más paradójico que ser salvado por un poder que hizo tanto daño a su familia.

Eren, por su parte, trataba de responder al ánimo de Sasha y Connie dándole miradas de reojo a Mikasa. Estaba delgada y ojerosa, como si la sentencia de la maldición de Ymir también cayera sobre ella. No era justo. Si alguien merecía vivir el futuro, cuyas vidas empeñaba, era Mikasa.

Pero ella no era la única taciturna en aquella sala. Jean miraba por la ventana siendo parte ausente de la llegada de los chicos, solo recordando otro de sus momentos de debilidad, que permitió la huida de Reiner y casi le cuesta la vida a Hange… a la comandante Hange. Ahora Smith no estaba. Levi y Hange resentían su partida, mientras la Legión se reducía a un puñado, contándolos a ellos mismos.

Demasiadas pérdidas para alegrarse por una visita a la capital.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, Hange con su ojo vendado ingresaba y los chicos se cuadraron de inmediato. Ella asintió levemente indicándoles que podían descansar.

-Jean -dijo la comandante -Acompáñame.

El muchacho salió de la sala sin decir palabra a ninguno. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Reiner escapó por mi culpa? ¿Lamento tanto que solo tengas cinco años Eren y tú trece Armin? ¿Siento que no sepamos si podemos volver a tu madre a la normalidad Connie y quizás tengamos que matarla? ¿Lo lamento Mikasa pero tendrás que hacerte a la idea de vivir sin Eren? Al menos no tenía nada que fingir con Sasha.

-Pasa -indicó Hange hacia su oficina -Toma asiento.

Jean obedeció y vio una serie de carpetas. Muchos oficios y pendientes que su estado aun no le permitía hacerse cargo.

-Comandante Hange, yo…

Un solo gesto de Hange lo detuvo de seguir hablando. No, Hange no quería escuchar sus disculpas, suficiente lo escuchó ya. Tampoco tenía tiempo ni energía de consolar a un muchacho. Jean podía tener solo dieciséis años, pero era un veterano de guerra. Ninguno de todos esos chiquillos eran niños, eran hombres y mujeres.

-Que tengas una lesión no significa que no puedas trabajar -comentó Hange mirando a los papeles sobre su escritorio, más bien, el de Erwin -Verás, antes Moblit hacía todo el papeleo por mí. Moblit era mis pies en la tierra y mi mano derecha. Era un compañero y un leal amigo… -hizo una pausa -Moblit era inteligente, diligente y, aunque le costaba seguirme las ideas, era brillante -soltó un suspiro -Levi es un excelente combatiente, pero es demasiado pragmático. Armin es un chico brillante, pero puede ser poco flexible al valorar una situación. Connie y Sasha son un par de adorables idiotas… Y Mikasa no es alguien estable.

-No entiendo… -murmuró Jean.

-Trabajarás conmigo, Jean -anunció Hange -Y no puedes negarte, eres lo mejor que tengo a mano -Jean la miraba sorprendido -Bien -ordenó una pila de papeles entre sus manos y le dio un golpe en la mesa -A trabajar.

Así fue como Jean pasó a ser el asistente de Hange, lo que era bastante absorbente, pero lo mantenía distraído de sus propias culpas. Cada vez que veía al parche en el ojo de la comandante, se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si él hubiera sido más rápido, más fuerte, más inteligente, más estratega. Pero Hange era de esas personas que no se dejan vencer. Trataba de dar el ancho llenándose de trabajo y reuniones, donde llevaba a Jean tras de ella.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo Moblit -dijo un hombre de la guardia estacionaria el día que llegaban al palacio -Si hasta te le pareces.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, pensó Jean, él no se parecía a Moblit Berner. Aun cuando su función era similar con la comandante, Moblit era un héroe… él solo era un soldado, un recluta que se equivocó como para dejar escapar a uno de los cambiantes y, con ello, volver todo un fracaso.

Paseaba por las calles de la capital, solo por respirar. Sin retirarse el uniforme, solo por seguridad, aunque no hubiese qué temer, le gustaba llevar las alas de la libertad en su espalda. Como si eso le asegurara que nadie saldría de la nada y le cortara la garganta por unas cochinas monedas.

Se detuvo frente a una especie de cantina, cuando escuchó unos pasos tras de él. Se volteó para dar con Connie, quien le sonrió amistoso.

-¿Y Sasha? -preguntó Jean buscando a la chica con la mirada.

-Todavía le duele la cabeza, es mejor que descanse.

Jean asintió.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó a Connie.

-Necesitaba aire -respondió -Y una cerveza.

Jean palmoteó la espalda de su amigo e ingresaron al bar. Varias mesas estaban ocupadas, por no decir casi todas. Muchos miembros de la policía y de la guardia estacionaria, otros civiles. Una chica rubia se les acercó sonriente.

-¿Buscan a alguien?

-No -respondió Jean -Solo una mesa.

La chica los guio hasta un rincón junto a una ventana y les entregó un par de minutas con lo disponible en el lugar. Optaron por unas cervezas oscuras y unos trozos de pan con aceitunas y hierbas. Extrañamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo esperaron hasta que la rubia mujer estuvo con su pedido de regreso.

-Si necesitan algo más, mi nombre es Johanna -indicó miró al escudo en el bolsillo de las chaquetas -¿Legión de Reconocimiento? ¡Vaya! No les cobraré la segunda ronda -les guiñó un ojo y se fue toda cantarina a murmurarle algo a sus amigas que atendían otras mesas.

Jean y Connie bebieron en silencio. Cada uno en sus cosas, valorando lo que había ocurrido en los pasados días. A veces parecía más de lo que podían manejar. Pero…

-Estaremos bien, ¿verdad, Jean? -preguntó Connie con duda -Ellos volverán, y cuando lo hagan…

-Cuando lo hagan los estaremos esperando con Eren y Armin al frente -aseguró Jean -Y si Eren consigue sacar a Annie del cristal, podremos tener a otra persona…

-¿Ya sabe Hange cómo hacer más suero?

Jean negó.

-Me temo que no -miró hacia la bandeja con los panes -Pero no tardarán, ya verás. El departamento de investigación está trabajando intensamente.

Connie asintió lento cabizbajo, solo sus ojos hacia Jean.

-¿Tu crees que puedan volver a mi madre a la normalidad? -preguntó Connie.

-No lo sé… no lo sé.

No volvieron a hablar, solo bebieron y comieron. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Recuperar Shinganshina, cerrar el muro… había sido un triunfo. Pronto podrían ir más allá, recorrer el camino en busca de todo lo que relata el libro de Armin. Cuando todo estuviese en orden. En orden… ¿cuándo sería eso?

-¿Van a querer otra ronda?

La voz de la rubia mesera los sacó de sus pensamientos. De inmediato notaron que sus jarras estaban vacías, ambos asintieron. La muchacha pronto estuvo de regreso con más cerveza. Una vez servidas las jarras dejó su bandeja bajo el brazo.

-Si son de la Legión -dijo la muchacha -Entonces estuvieron en Shinganshina, ¿verdad? -ambos se la quedaron mirando -Deben ser muy especiales -les sonrió.

Connie hizo un amague de broma y la chica soltó una risa cantarina. Fue él quien mantuvo una breve charla con la mesera, quien parecía fascinada de conocer a dos de los sobrevivientes y valientes héroes. Pero Jean permanecía en silencio. Él no era especial, ni quería serlo, ¿o sí? Él no era la esperanza de la humanidad ni quería llevar ese galardón. El pensarse especial solo podía llevarlo a cometer errores. Él solo cumplía con su trabajo, con lo que se prometió el día que quemaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos en Trost hace medio año.

La simpatía de Connie les hizo ganar un par de rondas gratis y la popularidad entre las meseras. Incluso Connie entabló amistad con un par de tipos de las tropas estacionarias, quienes ya estaban motivados a unirse a la Legión. Últimamente, todos parecían querer unirse a la Legión. Finalmente, tenían el reconocimiento que durante años se les negó. Pero había una sombra en ello.

Esa sombra cayó luego de la ceremonia que se llevó a cabo en el castillo un par de días después. Cuando Floch, el chico que rescató al comandante Erwin, los increpó de haber malgastado el suero en Armin. Una decisión cuestionada, pero que los escuetos miembros de la legión y sobrevivientes defenderían hasta el final.

Jean se sorprendió de ser quien detuviera la inminente pelea entre Eren y Floch. Usualmente sería él quien le buscaría pelea, pero tenía que reconocer que sus tonterías de niños no eran más que una jugarreta, una rivalidad que no existía ya. Jean nunca comprendería a Eren y su instinto suicida, pero sabía el peso que llevaba y que ni Armin ni Mikasa debían ser inmiscuidos en algo que era injusto. Tal vez, su tema con Eren, siempre fue la falta de justicia en ser arrastrados a la muerte tras de él. Sea cual fuese la razón.

Había solo una cosa de la que estaba seguro. En esta historia, él no sería un espectador.

-Hey…

La fiesta había terminado y Jean se encontraba en el jardín interior del cuartel, luego que todos se fueran a dormir. Claro que no esperaba que alguien también estuviese allí.

Mikasa pasó a sentarse a su lado en aquella banca.

-Hey -respondió Jean por inercia y la vio con la mirada al frente.

Mikasa no era de muchas palabras y, si bien habían compartido más en estos meses que durante su época de reclutas, no era como que llevasen una profunda amistad.

Desde que la vio por primera vez, su aspecto le llamó de inmediato la atención. Cuando era más niño, solía ver en su mente a una chica muy parecida a ella, y ver que ese rostro sin nombre pertenecía extrañamente a alguien real, fue casi una señal.

Pero en este tiempo había aprendido muchas cosas. El aprender a confiar en sus compañeros, a creer en sí mismo y a ser concreto. Él tenía un sueño, encerrarse en las mismas paredes en donde ahora estaba, tener una vida fácil y no pensar en nadie más que en él y sus egoístas propósitos. Sí que la vida tenía formas muy crudas de hacerle ver la realidad.

-Gracias -musitó Mikasa -Por defender a Armin -Jean asintió en silencio -Y evitar que Eren se metiera en un lío.

-No hay porqué -respondió con voz amable.

Hacerse cargo de las situaciones le daba un rol protagónico. No había sido un espectador en todo esto, había tomado determinaciones tanto en su propia vida como en la Legión. Algunas buenas, otras malas. Pudo guiar y darle coraje a sus compañeros… como también dejarse vencer por sus emociones y dar lugar a enormes errores, cuyas repercusiones desconocía.

Él no era un espectador. Excepto…

-Mikasa -alzó la voz y ella lo miró con atención -Me gustas.

La chica pareció confundida por un momento. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso carmesí y la vio bajar la vista avergonzada. Jean se sonrió.

-No era tan difícil -se dijo a sí mismo, pero Mikasa lo observaba desde su posición encorvada -Vamos -le dijo -Se hace tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar. Hay mucho por hacer.

Se puso de pie y se estiró. Mikasa seguía mirándolo sin salir de su vergüenza por la súbita declaración de su compañero. A pesar de ello, cuando él inició la marcha, ella se le unió con rapidez.

No era un espectador si tomaba decisiones, si era capaz de tomar un rol protagónico. Si era capaz de ir dando las puntadas en su propia historia. No dejaría que nadie la escribiese por él.

Solo…

-Cuando regresemos a Trost -alzó nuevamente la voz -¿Saldrías conmigo?

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando entre confundida y atónita. Nada salió de entre sus labios, tampoco era que Jean realmente esperara una respuesta. Reanudaron la marcha y se separaron en cuanto llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones.

El silencio de Mikasa no lo perturbaba, ni menos rompía su corazón. Solo esperaba que ella también dejara de ser una espectadora y que, como él, lograra ser la protagonista que merecía de su propia historia.


End file.
